


Ade

by sootnose



Series: Mando Savage & Family [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian Savage Opress, Mando'a, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Raising children doesn't always feel rewarding.





	1. Ade bal Mando'a

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue in the first chapter is in Mando'a, with translations at the end. The second chapter is a less Mando'a-heavy version of the first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mando'a-heavy version.

Gi set down the screwdriver when the crying started in the other room. Gi lowered their face into their hands for a long exhale and stood. Savage was cooking, so Gi figured they had better check what was going on.

On the floor sat a blue Togruta child, and next to him, on her back, lay a crying Zabrak toddler.

_“Me'bana?”_

“She pulled on my lekku!” the Togruta accused.

"Why is she crying, then? _Tion'jor Feral pir'ekulo?”_ Gi asked.

_“Ka-a-aysh ukoro ni”,_ Feral sobbed miserably.

Gi sighed and sat next to Feral, gathering the crying child into their arms. _“Ibac bana sha ca'nara gaanaylir lekku. Bal tion'jor vaabi ibac?”_

Feral sniffed. _“Nu'dinui can'gal bah ni!”_ she complained, words punctuated by hitching inhales, and pointed at the toy starfighter in the Togruta’s hands.

The older child wrinkled his nose at Feral and said: _“Ni ru”_—he frowned—“uh, had. _Bic sol'yc.”_

_“Gana”,_ Gi supplied.

_“Ni ru'gana bic sol'yc”,_ the child repeated with a pointed look at Feral. Feral mirrored his affronted expression right back at him.

Gi nodded, closing their eyes and leaning their cheek against the side of Feral’s head. “_Feral, gar pare ra geroyi ti ash'kebi.”_

_“A ni copaani bic jii!”_

_“Ni kar'tayli, a_ Blue _copaani bic balyc bal gar'copaade nu'jaon'shya kaysh'copaade. Val sosol kando.”_

Feral pouted. _“Gar guuro kaysh ori'shya”,_ she accused, self-pitying tears welling up in her eyes.

_“Nu naas”,_ Gi said, rubbing Feral’s back. _“Jorcu ni ulu gar, ni enteyo rejorhaa'ir gar meg gar nari dush'la.”_

_“A kaysh ukoro ni! Ibac dush balyc!”_

_“'Lek, a gar din'aara kaysh sol'yc. Kaysh arana kaysh'ast. Kaysh ulyc meg nu'shupuu gar.”_ Gi repeated the last part in Basic to ensure that the Togruta would understand, glancing at him. “Blue’s careful not to hurt you much.”

'Blue' returned Gi’s sideways glance with a put-upon frown, but gave a sharp nod.

Feral crossed her arms, fuming, then pushed her _buir_’s arms off her and climbed out of their lap, stomping off.

Gi took a deep breath and turned to Blue. _“Tion gar jate?”_

The child gave them a sour look. _“Bic ru'cuyi nu aaray'la._ Um. Just annoying.”

_“'Lek. Jate.”_ The adult and the child watched each other for a while, gauging each other’s reactions. _“Irud'tayl?”_ Gi asked, but didn’t spread their arms like they expected the suggested hug.

Blue eyed them a moment longer. _“Nayc, vor'e.”_ He turned away and returned to fiddling with the starfighter.

Gi offered him a small smile. _“Suvari.”_ Gi stood, dusted off their trousers and headed to the kitchen.

Savage stood by the stove, mixing a stew with a wooden spatula. He tilted his horned head in acknowledgment as Gi appeared in the doorway from the _karyai._

Gi padded up to him and wrapped their arms around his midsection, burying their face into his shirt. _“Wayii”,_ they groaned.

Savage hummed in response and turned to wrap an arm around Gi. _“Ret ni slana ja'hailir meg Feral nari”,_ he said, offering Gi the handle of the spatula. _“Ru'susulu sa kaysh su kadala.”_

Gi rubbed their face with one hand, blindly grabbing the spatula handle with the other. _“'Lek, gar serim.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ade bal Mando'a = Children and Mandalorian language
> 
> Me'bana? = What's going on?
> 
> Tion'jor Feral pir'ekulo? = Why is Feral crying?
> 
> Kaysh ukoro ni. = He pushed me.
> 
> Ibac bana sha ca'nara gaanaylir lekku. Bal tion'jor vaabi ibac? = That happens when you grab someone's lekku. And why'd you do that?
> 
> Nu'dinui can'gal bah ni! = He wouldn't give the starfighter to me!
> 
> Ni ru'gana bic sol'yc. = I had it first.
> 
> Feral, gar pare ra geroyi ti ash'kebi. = Feral, you should wait or play with something else.
> 
> A ni copaani bic jii! = But I want it now!
> 
> Ni kar'tayli, a Blue copaani bic balyc bal gar'copaade nu'jaon'shya kaysh'copaade. Val sosol kando. = I know, but Blue wants it, too, and your wants aren't more important than his wants. They're equally important.
> 
> Gar guuro kaysh ori'shya. = You like him more.
> 
> Nu naas. Jorcu ni ulu gar, ni enteyo rejorhaa'ir gar meg gar nari dush'la. = Nonsense. Because I care about you, I must tell you when you behave badly.
> 
> A kaysh ukoro ni! Ibac dush balyc! = But he pushed me! That's bad too!
> 
> 'Lek, a gar din'aara bah kaysh sol'yc. Kaysh arana kaysh'ast. Kaysh ulyc meg nu'shupuu gar. = Yep, but you hurt him first. He defended himself. He's careful not to injure you.
> 
> buir = parent
> 
> Tion gar jate? = You okay?
> 
> Bic ru'cuyi nu aaray'la. = It was not painful.
> 
> 'Lek. Jate. = Okay. Good.
> 
> Irud'tayl? = Hug?
> 
> Nayc, vor'e. = No, thanks.
> 
> Suvari. = Understood.
> 
> karyai = living room, main room ~heart of the home
> 
> Wayii. = Good grief.
> 
> Ret ni slana ja'hailir meg Feral nari. Ru'susulu sa kaysh su kadala. = I should go check up on Feral. It sounded like she was still upset.
> 
> 'Lek, gar serim. = Yeah, you're right.


	2. Children - Less Mando'a

Gi set down the screwdriver when the crying started in the other room. Gi lowered their face into their hands for a long exhale and stood. Savage was cooking, so Gi figured they had better check what was going on.

On the floor sat a blue Togruta child, and next to him, on her back, lay a crying Zabrak toddler.

_“Me'bana?”_

“She pulled on my lekku!” the Togruta accused.

"Why is she crying, then? _Tion'jor Feral pir'ekulo?”_ Gi asked.

“He-e-e pushed me”, Feral sobbed miserably in Mando'a.

Gi sighed and sat next to Feral, gathering the crying child into their arms. “That's what happens when you grab someone's lekku", Gi responded in the same language. "And why did you do that?"

Feral sniffed. "He didn't give me the starfighter!” she complained, Mando'a words punctuated by hitching inhales, and pointed at the toy starfighter in the Togruta’s hands.

The older child wrinkled his nose at Feral and said: _“Ni ru”_—he frowned—“uh, had. _Bic sol'yc.”_

_“Gana”, _Gi supplied.

_“Ni ru'gana bic sol'yc”,_ the child repeated with a pointed look at Feral. Feral mirrored his affronted expression right back at him.

Gi nodded, closing their eyes and leaning their cheek against the side of Feral’s head. “Feral, you have to wait or play with some other toy.”

“But I want it now!”

“I know, but Blue wants it too, and your wants aren't more important than his. They're equally important."

Feral pouted. “You like him more”, she accused, self-pitying tears welling up in her eyes.

“Nonsense”, Gi said, rubbing Feral’s back. “I have to tell you when you behave badly because I care about you.”

“But he pushed me! That's bad, too!”

“Yep, but you hurt him first. He defended himself. He's careful that he doesn't injure you.” Gi repeated the last part in Basic to ensure that the Togruta would understand, glancing at him.

'Blue' returned Gi’s sideways glance with a put-upon frown, but gave a sharp nod.

Feral crossed her arms, fuming, then pushed her _buir_’s arms off her and climbed out of their lap, stomping off.

Gi took a deep breath and turned to Blue. “You good?”

The child gave them a sour look. “Wasn't painful. Um." He switched into Basic. "Just annoying.”

“Okay. Good.” The adult and the child watched each other for a while, gauging each other’s reactions. “Hug?” Gi suggested, but didn’t spread their arms like they expected one.

Blue eyed them a moment longer. “No, thanks.” He turned away and returned to fiddling with the starfighter.

Gi offered him a small smile. “Alright.” Gi stood, dusted off their trousers and headed to the kitchen.

Savage stood by the stove, mixing a stew with a wooden spatula. He tilted his horned head in acknowledgment as Gi appeared in the doorway from the central room, _karyai_.

Gi padded up to him and wrapped their arms around his midsection, burying their face into his shirt. _“Wayii”,_ they groaned.

Savage hummed in response and turned to wrap an arm around Gi. “I should check up on Feral”, he said, offering Gi the handle of the spatula. “Sounded like she was still upset."

Gi rubbed their face with one hand, blindly grabbing the spatula handle with the other. “Yeah, you're right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Me'bana? = What's going on?
> 
> Tion'jor Feral pir'ekulo? = Why is Feral crying?
> 
> Ni ru'gana bic sol'yc. = I had it first.
> 
> buir = parent
> 
> karyai = living room, main room ~heart of the home
> 
> Wayii. = Good grief.


End file.
